


Us Among the Dust

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: Moments in the lives of seven individuals, their daemons, and the lives of those around them.





	1. Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the urge to write this au for a long while now. Finally decided to word vomit this tonight when I should be sleeping. Not edited yet. I may write more of this if I have the inspiration. Please let me know if this is something you would be interested in seeing more of.
> 
> ~Lem

Elizabeth settled on the day Bruce's life changed forever. She stayed by Bruce, curled in his lap, her head resting on a hand. Together they mourned. Later, it would be discussed how young the boy was for his daemon's settling to occur that night. Neither Bruce or Elizabeth would bother questioning it. For them, it just was.

The sky was home to Shayera's daemon. The two could be apart for long periods of time, never feeling the strain most often felt. Many wondered whether she may be of witch descent, a complete fallacy she would reply. What answer did she owe those who asked? None.

Iridess never traveled far. She preferred to stay by J'onn's side, usually on a shoulder or hand. J'onn found he preferred having her near, too.

John was exhausted. Everything ached. His head was clouding up with each passing second. The sudden sound of twittering wings immediately brought him comfort. _Knew you would find me._

For years, Diana wondered whether Charmion would ever settle. When the day did arrive, she was surprised to realize she had not predicted her daemon's settled form correctly. However, she should have expected nothing less noble than the steed which stood before her.

Henry would often waddle behind him on the days the clouds were giant puffs in the sky. Together, the two would play in the pond, waiting until Ma or Pa called them back in. To the boy and his daemon, nothing could beat a summer day outside.

It was past late when Wally finally saved his work and began to shut down for the night. Before he could rouse Joule from her doze, thunder ripped through the sky. Wally hoped he would be able to make it back before the bottom fell. Unfortunately, nature doesn't ask someone their opinion before striking them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:  
> Bruce - Elizabeth, a chantilly-tiffany  
> Diana - Charmion, an andravida (aka eleia)  
> John - Myra, a sociable weaver  
> Shayera - Khufu, a harris hawk  
> Wally - Jaqueline "Joule", an antelope jackrabbit  
> Clark - Henry, a golden-retriever  
> J'onn - Iridess, a golden tortoise beetle


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trinity is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited it. Will revise either later today or this weekend.

The reception was growing in energy as the night progressed. Business associates, celebrities, officials were all mingling together enjoying the provided entertainment and refreshments. Bruce ensured he spoke to each guest, Elizabeth keeping close to his side as the two drifted from one to the next. 

They heard her enter before they saw her. Bruce figured that must be the case for most who were deemed worthy of the presence of Diana Prince and her horse daemon. Elizabeth could make out Alfred welcoming the two at the banquet's entrance.

"Excuse me," Bruce stepped away from the couple before him, both colleagues of his father's. He strode toward the steps, his interest piqued by the new arrival.

Diana Prince was as gorgeous in person as she was on the screen or in print. Her daemon stayed near the entrance, preferring against stepping down the small staircase to join the reception.

"Ms. Prince," Bruce extended a hand, helping her down the last step. "It is an honor to meet with you in person."

"It is true, then. You're skill of flattery precedes you, Mr. Wayne."

"Does it? I was not aware."

Diana gave him a knowing smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

Bruce rose a brow. "I would hope so, being an esteemed diplomat as yourself."

Not five minutes had passed, and the two were already speaking in cloaked words. Bruce found himself intrigued by the woman capable of reading him upon one meeting.

"May I interest you in some champagne?"

Diana took his offered arm, following close as he led towards the closest available server.

* * *

The Daily Planet was one of several appointments she set up for the month. Apparently, diplomacy worked better with the support from those of the country one sought to make an agreement with, and what better way than to win the hearts of her audience through positive media representation.

She was surprised to find the elevators large enough to accommodate both her and Charmion. Though her daemon was smaller than actual andravidas, most public spaces were not built with the intention to accommodate for daemons of Charmion's size.

"Diana Prince. I have an appointment with Mr. Kent."

The receptionist made a call, her hummingbird daemon darting to and through above her desk. "He will be with you momentarily."

Mr. "Please call me Clark," Kent was not what Diana thought he would be.

The man was young. Could not have been much older than herself. To think she thought him to be an aging man in his later days. She knew better now.

"Then, please, call me Diana."

The interview was brief, the questions thoughtful and direct. The man was a silent listener, his jotting of notes quick and comprehensive. She found herself unready to leave as the clock struck the hour. Never once before this interview did she predict she would want to speak with her interviewer longer than the allotted time.

"It was very nice to meet you, Diana."

"Likewise, Clark."

As she left, Charmion spoke up for the first time since they stepped off of the elevator an hour and a half ago.

"If only all men were like him."

* * *

From memory, he knew the man's daemon was a pure snow white. A coloring which contrasted greatly with the man's black suit and dark gray dress shirt. Clark wondered if the other dressed with that intention in mind. It was rare to see the Wayne heir in anything but muted tones.

"Do you not have other stories to cover, Mr. Kent?"

Clark raised his head at the question, his eyes meeting Mr. Wayne's.

"I thought we were pass the titles, Bruce."

The other gave a slight smirk. "Not when we are both on the job."

Bruce always knew how to say just the right thing to counter him. Henry gave a soft huff at the predictable response. Clark's daemon was lying on the floor beside his chair, Henry resting his head on his front legs. Clark could spot the tail of Bruce's daemon slowly swishing in the air as it hung over one of the window sills, peeking out from under the curtains.

"Well, to answer your question, I do, or did. Perry changed his mind and gave the lead to Alli-"

Bruce waved him off. "I'm not needed back in the office until three. You can conduct the interview over a meal, I'm sure."

"Bruce Wayne stepping out his office. Now this is a story." From his face, Clark could tell the other disapproved of the comment.

* * *

It would be several months following the spring reception celebrating the latest expansion of Wayne Industries until Bruce would find himself once more in the company of Diana Prince. This time, however, Clark Kent would happen upon them, joining the two in a conversation Bruce would find himself enjoying.

But before then, life carried on as usual for the Wayne heir.

 


End file.
